beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
Featured Beers Season 1
Beers featured in Season 1 of Beer and Board Games |Dankenstein Imperial IPA (Pearl Street Brewery)|9.5|Rotating|An imperial for shitfucks}} |Blackened Coodoo Lager (Dixie Brewing Company)|5.0|Year-Round}} |Black Scotch Ale (O'so Brewing Company and Tap House)|6.3|Rotating Availability|fine and rich, unlike divorce parents}} |Wasatch Polygamy Porter (Utah Brewers Cooperative)|4.0|Year-Round|Tastes like Mud}} |New Holland Dragon's Milk Bourbon Barrel Stout (New Holland Brewing Company)|10.0|Year-Round|really good beer dancing in an oak bath}} |Sheep Shagger Scotch Ale (Tyranena Brewing Company)|7.5|Fall|All foam}} |Luna Coffee Stout (Hinterland Brewing Restaurant)|5.6|Year-Round|a very excitable stout}} |Delirium Tremens (Brouwerij Huyghe)|8.5|Year-Round}} |Sierra Nevada Glissade Golden Bock (Sierra Nevada Brewing Company)|6.4|Winter}} |Monty Python's Holy Grail Ale Black Sheep Brewing PLC|4.7|Year-Round|a shitty pale ale}} |New Holland The Poet Oatmeal Stout (New Holland Brewing Company)|5.2|Year-Round|pair well with mushrooms and beef... tastes like shit}} |Two Women Lager (New Glarus Brewing Company)|5.0|Year-Round|brewed with Weyermann’s floor malted Bohemian malt and Hallertau Mittelfrueh hops}} |Skull Splitter (Orkney Brewery)|8.5|Year-Round|Caramel hints..get fucked}} |Sticky McDoogle Scotch Ale (Ale Asylum)|7.2|Year-Round|hoppy, fruity and has personality}} |Louie’s Demise Immort-Ale (Milwaukee Brewing Company)|4.8|Year-Round}} |Wasatch The Devastator Double Bock (Utah Brewers Cooperative)|8.0|Winter}} |Kraken Black Spiced Rum (Prumixo Spirits)|4.7||“Oh God! It tastes like drinking a cigar.” -Aaron “-sobbing uncontrollably- I couldn’t help that” -Matt}} |Estrella Damm Daura (Damm S. A.)|5.4|Year-Round|“It has a distinct urine color, tastes like regular beer” -Matt “It’s won awards you know!” -Brad}} |Bard’s Gold (Bard’s Tale Beer Company, LLC)|4.6|Year-Round|“Tastes like licking a silo.” -Matt “Tastes like OFF mosquito spray.” -Aaron}} |Samuel Adams Summer Ale (Boston Beer Company)|5.3|Summer|bitter, smooth, odd}} |Imperial Stout (Mendocino Brewing Company)|10.0|Year-Round}} |Storm King Stout (Victory Brewing Company)|9.1|Year-Round}} |Founders Devil Dancer (Founders Brewing Company)|12.0|Rotating Availabilty}} |American Amber Ale (Rogue Ales)|5.6|Year-Round}} |Buckler (Heineken Nederland B.V.)|Non-alcoholic|Year-Round}} |Kentucky Bourbon Barrel Ale (Alltech’s Lexington Brewing and Distilling Co.)|8.19|Year-Round|“It smells mediciney..” -Matt “It’s bourbony.” -Jason “We gonna get fucked up early tonight!” -Aaron}} |Hudy 14-K (Hudepohl-Schoenling Brewing Co.)|4.4|Year-Round|“tastes like apples” -Matt “What?!” -Aaron}} |Hudepohl Amber Lager (Hudepohl-Schoenling Brewing Co.)|Not listed|Fall}} |Short’s The Magician (Short’s Brewing Company)|6.0|Year-Round|Dark red London style ale, looks like Feuhorbe cover art, “I don’t like it, its like a tart cherry” -Matt “Not as magical as I was lead to believe” -Aaron}} |Atwater Voodoo Vator (Atwater Brewery)|9.5|Year-Round|“it is good, smokey and mellow” -Matt}} |Dragonmead Final Absolution Trippel (Dragonmead Microbrewery)|8.5|Year-Round}} |Founders Dirty Bastard (Founders Brewing Company)|8.5|Year-Round|“It tastes like meat” -Matt}} |Winter Skål (Capital Brewery)|5.4|Winter|“One of my favorite yearly beers” -Aaron It’s quite a hoppy beer, crisp and wintery” -Matt}} |Founders Breakfast Stout (Founders Brewing Company)|8.3|Fall}} |Guinness Black Lager (Guinness Ltd.)|4.5|Rotating Availability|“Frothy, Delicious” -Jason “It’ll do” -Aaron “Doesn’t really knock your socks off” -Matt}} |Batch 19: Pre-Prohibition Style Lager (Coors Brewing Company)|5.5|Year-Round|“It has more depth than the typical lager” -Matt}} |New Grist Sorghum Beer (Lakefront Brewery, Inc.)|5.75|Year-Round|“Tastes like a Belgian beer” -Matt “Like a Belgian White” -Jason “Doesn’t taste like a Belgian to me” -Aaron}} |Great Lakes Christmas Ale (Great Lakes Brewing Co.)|7.5|Winter|“It’s not overly sweet as I was afraid of.” -Matt “This is finally a beer I enjoy on this show.” -Dylan “This tastes like Christmas potpourri a little bit.” -Paul “I like it.” -Aaron}} |Bell’s Christmas Ale (Bell’s Brewery, Inc.)|5.4|Winter|“I enjoy most Bell’s beer” -Aaron}} Category:Featured Beers Season 1 Featured Beers